


Spirit of the Season

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, your boyfriend’s worse than Scrooge and the Grinch combined!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit of the Season

It’s their first post-Apocalypse Christmas, and Sam’s convinced Dean’s going to kill him.

He’d put up with it when Gabriel had showed up again out of nowhere and dumped a human Lucifer on their doorstep. He’d put up with it (barely) when Sam started sleeping with Lucifer. But he’s actually trying to have a Christmas for once and Lucifer isn’t cooperating.

How that’s Sam’s fault he doesn’t know, but rather than taking it up with Lucifer, who can’t stop him from doing whatever he wants now that he’s human, he just throws increasingly annoyed glares at Sam.

Lucifer’s getting on Sam’s nerves, too. They’d flipped a coin on which room to decorate, and it had ended up being Dean and Cas’, which is just as well, considering. But when they were decorating the lame-ass plastic tree they’d bought at Walmart, Lucifer did nothing but make snide comments.

“This is a pagan tradition.”

Sam shot a glance over his shoulder at him. Just figures Lucifer would know that. “Only technically.”

He’d taken one sip of the eggnog and pronounced it “vile,” had made snarky comments all through “A Christmas Story,” and when Sam bought a portable radio to play carols he’d sneered. “‘Hark the Herald Angels Sing.’ Angels don’t sing to humans.”

That’s when Dean had pulled Sam aside. “Dude, your boyfriend’s worse than Scrooge and the Grinch combined!”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Dean!” Sam protests, like always.

“Whatever. But dude, even Cas has got more Christmas spirit than him!”

Sam looks over, to see Cas attempting to wrap a present, but hindered by the Scotch tape wrapped around his fingers. Dean sighs and goes to help him, muttering, “Shouldn’t expect much from the devil anyway.”

That pisses Sam off, more than he was already, and he goes into their room to find Lucifer.

***

When he does, he backs him against the wall, snarling, “What the fuck is your problem?”

Lucifer looks surprised. “Excuse me?”

“I know you think humans are lower than dirt, but you’re human now too, so you’re a hypocrite! And Christmas is all about salvation, which you got, so you shouldn’t be such a humbug!”

Lucifer furrows his brow at the reference, but says, “This is not a Christian holiday. It’s riddled with pagan traditions, and Christ was not born in December in any case. And if humans put such an emphasis on salvation, they should concentrate on Easter, not Christmas.”

Sam’s fists clench, and he storms out of the room before he can punch him.

***

After that, Sam ignores him entirely, watching Cas try a candy cane and talking to Dean. He wraps his presents and puts them under the tree, leaving Lucifer’s in his bag. Serve him right if he’s the only one who doesn’t get anything for Christmas. Sam debates giving him coal, but he knows Lucifer won’t get it.

He ignores him all that night, but in the morning, when he’s heading next door to put his presents under the tree, Lucifer comes up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Sam.”

Sam whirls around. “What the fuck do _you_ want?!”

“Look up, Sam.”

Sam looks up, to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above them. _Oh, you’re fucking_ kidding _me!_

Lucifer leans in and kisses him softly, and when he pulls back he whispers, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
